HMAWL: A New Start
by RuRu
Summary: ((FINALLY UPDATED!))Jack, a city boy, comes to Forget-Me-Not-Valley in order to fulfill his dad's dream. He meets many new people, but none catch his interest more than the lovely Celia.
1. The Knownothing Farmer

RuRu: HOWDEE! Hey hey hey!!!! GUESS WHAT!!!!!! I have HARVEST MOON A WONDERFUL LIFE! Actually I have had it since the US release date....oh well! I have been waiting 4 years for that damn game and now...::dum dum dum:: I have it!!! I have been inspired to write stories about this wonderful game! So lets start with the Celia story! Whee! Don't you like Celia the best Chichiri?  
  
Chichiri: Yup! No da!  
  
RuRu: I do too she's my favorite!  
  
Disclaimer: I own my copy of Harvest Moon a Wonderful Life by payment to Natsume and Electronics Boutique, but, alas, I never made the great wonderful special fantastic game....so I do not own it....  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The "Know-nothing" Farmer  
  
Spring DAY 1  
  
"Jack....Jack....JACK!" Takakura exclaimed loudly in Jack's right ear.  
  
Jack slumped off the bed and landed with a loud thud, a perfect way to wake up in the morning. Jack was used to being woken up by a bus or another loud thing in the polluted, crowded, disgusting city. This, however, was new.  
  
"Wha---?" He stated rubbing his head and standing up wobbly.  
  
"Jack today's when we head to Forget-Me-Not-Valley. Or have you forgotten?" Takakura asked him.  
  
"No---not really....ok so I forgot, but I'll be ready in 2 minutes!" Jack said smiling widely.  
  
Jack zoomed back and forth throwing his clothes in a suitcase. Takakura stopped him.  
  
"You won't be needing those. You're off for a fresh start."  
  
"....Ok then." Jack said throwing on some "farming clothes" and following Takakura outside.  
  
"Wow, you've really haven't farmed in your life have you?" He asked looking at Jack's clothes.  
  
"Nope." Jack replied smiling.  
  
Well after a 4-hour walk, and Jack stopping four or five times, they finally made it to the beautiful Forget-Me-Not-Valley. Jack stood there shocked at the scenery, he'd not seen anything like this in a long time.  
  
"Well let's get to the farm." Takakura said not giving Jack more then a few seconds to soak all of it in.  
  
Takakura gave his lecture of how him and his father where going to come back for this farm and never did and how he thought it was Jack's destiny to take on the farm. Jack listened and simply nodded. He really didn't have any objections, and besides he liked the new challenge that had been set before him.  
  
Takakura showed him around the farm, where the chicken coop and barn where. The fields and then the food storage, told him about shipping and ordering, and then his house.  
  
"It's a little small, but I did fix it up a bit....my house...." He paused and turned, "is over there, beside the food storage building. And if you have any questions about farming I'd be happy to tell you."  
  
Jack nodded and then his attention was drawn to a young redheaded boy running up the hill in the distance. Takakura turned and saw the boy, and then Jack's face.  
  
"That's Hugh....I'm not the most sociable of people, but I'd be happy to introduce you to the townsfolk."  
  
Jack nodded in agreement and smiled brightly.  
  
Takakura showed him the Inner Inn owners and then the Romana's Villa.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lumina, and you are?" A pretty girl with long brown hair said.  
  
"Jack, pleased to meet you Lumina." Jack said smiling at her.  
  
Lumina blushed a tad and walked off, leaving a bewildered Jack behind.  
  
They then went towards the Blue Bar.  
  
Jack walked over to a beautiful girl with long, curly, blonde hair, and vivid green eyes. She wore a red dress with a light blue jacket covering it a little below her chest.  
  
"Teehee, Hi, I'm Muffy." She said with a giggle and then placed her hands behind her back.  
  
Jack blushed a bit and placed a hand behind his head.  
  
"Jack." Is all he could manage to say.  
  
Muffy winked at him playfully and went back inside.  
  
Jack walked towards another farm that seemed to be not too far away from his. There he met Vesta and her younger brother.  
  
"Hang on a sec and I'll call out Celia for you to meet." Vesta said smiling widely and placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"CELIA!" She yelled to someone inside.  
  
Jack gave a nervous smile to Vesta as she turned around, smiling still. She scared him a little.  
  
"Sorry Vesta! Is there a prob....lem....?" A girl asked coming outside.  
  
Jack's jaw dropped a little, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his whole earthly existence. She had long and shiny brown hair, with an orange bandana covering the top of it. (with white designs all over the freaking bandana) She had large, dark, brown eyes that suited her perfectly, and she wore a green dress and had a green apron thing covering that. She smiled gently at Jack and walked towards him.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, I'm Celia." She said bowing a tad.  
  
Jack tried to open his mouth but even though he did, no sound came forth.  
  
"He's Jack, Celia, just moved here from the city." Vesta said smiling widely at Jack's impression of Celia.  
  
"Oh....from the city?" Celia asked looking a tad disappointed.  
  
"NO! I mean I did, but I hated it there, too crowded, and too polluted! I hated living there!" Jack said shaking his hands, trying to cover up the story.  
  
"Oh, well its good you got your wish! Forget-Me-Not-Valley is a wonderful place to live!" Celia said, her happy smile returning.  
  
Jack breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled at Celia.  
  
"Well I have some work to do, but I'll drop by your farm sometime!" Celia said waving and walking back to the house.  
  
"Bye...." Jack replied, waving limply at her.  
  
He realized Vesta was watching him and he straightened up. Vesta merely smiled bigger and nodded her head, as if agreeing with him. Jack looked at her confused, but bid her farewell and left for his farm.  
  
"Ok, now what to do, Takakura said he got us a cow and some seeds, so I guess I'll start there." He said heading for the Tool Shed.  
  
He got in there and grabbed the tools off the shelf and the seeds from the other shelf.  
  
"Hmm, tomato seeds." He said putting them in his rucksack. (its s freaking backpack! Why do they call it a Rucksack!?!?!)  
  
He then headed for the barn and talked to his cow.  
  
"What to name you...." He said thinking.  
  
(*&*@#@&@^%@)  
  
RuRu: I named my cow MooMoo! ^-^  
  
((^(*^%($*$%*^&@)  
  
"Hmm....MooMoo will work for now I guess." (A very manly thing huh!? But it's a female cow!)  
  
He pushed her outside and talked to her and hugged her, then turned towards his largest field to plant the measly 2 seeds.  
  
He plowed and then buried them, then filled up the Watering Can S. He then watered them and about the time he had finished all that he was a little tired.  
  
"I have to get used to this." He said wiping his forehead.  
  
He went to town and then noticed the time, 5:34. He then noticed the strange fat guy selling stuff. He walked over to him, he had rounded glasses, a beard, overalls, and a red shirt. He looked at Jack a smiled at him.  
  
"The names Van and I'm a traveling salesman, I'm guessin` your new."  
  
"Yup just moved here." Jack replied.  
  
"Well I'll be here the 3rd thru the 8th of each season. I'll buy stuff from ya as well." Van said smiling.  
  
"Ok, sounds good." Jack said.  
  
Jack bought a brush for 500 gold and then walked back home to see Lumina on the way.  
  
"Hello Jack, nice evening don't you think?" She stated smiling at him.  
  
"Yup, it feels great out here." He said smiling back at her.  
  
"Well I was just taking a walk....do....um.....would you care to join me?" She asked him, a hopeful look in her eyes.  
  
"Sure, why not." He answered.  
  
They walked and talked about the city and then about the Valley, until they arrived at Lumina's mansion.  
  
"Well, it was really great talking to you Jack!" Lumina said, disappointed their conversation had to end.  
  
"Yeah, it was great talking with you to!" Jack said walking to her to the door.  
  
Lumina looked at him and then waved and walked inside.  
  
"She seems really nice." Jack said turning and walking back to the farm.  
  
He arrived and it was about 7:30, and he was exhausted. He brushed his cow with the new brush and walked towards his house. He literally passed out on the bed.  
  
"A good first day...." He said laying there closing his eyes.  
  
He quickly fell asleep, already enjoying the new life. It was much more relaxed and not as hectic. He knew his father was proud of him. Sure, he missed his father, I mean he passed away a few years ago, but if he could help his father out with his dream then it couldn't be all that bad.  
  
END CHAPTER 1  
  
RuRu: This is gonna be such a fun story! I might write chapter 2 tomorrow! WHEE!  
  
Chichiri: Well now she's neva gonna stop! No da!  
  
Cheers to the fans of Harvest Moon! PEACE!™ 


	2. Flowers? How Classy!

RuRu: HOWDEE! This is the fastest I've ever updated! Wowo! Well this chappie goes a little farther in the season; I think it would be a VERY long story if I wrote the chapters by days! And thank you Fairy Friend and UnderSiegeDragon for being the first ppl to review, I thank ya!  
  
From: Fairy Friend(fairyfriend@hmtown.com)  
  
W00t! Hail t3h hyperness! xD Hehe, being hyper is great... 'specially since I'm almost always hyper! Oh yeah, and I have the Harvest Moon: AWL game too! It's the best! xD Also, I really like your fanfic, and about the "Know- Nothing" thing... my History class and we learned about that just a few days ago... (maybe even yesterday?) Can you say "coincidence"? Anyway, update NOW! :D  
  
RuRu: HYPO is one of my nicknames; I have lived on a sugar high my whole life!! X)  
  
Chichiri: And I like this story too! No da!  
  
RuRu: Well without further ado.... Here's CHAPTER 2! OMG that rhymed!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. There I typed it.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
A Flower? How Classy! ^0^  
  
Spring DAY 10  
  
PARTLY CLOUDY, WITH A CHANCE OF RAIN NEAR THE EARLY EVENING  
  
Jack sighed, he was finally getting used to this farming life, and having Celia drop by sometimes didn't hurt either. The hard thing was trying to figure out what Celia liked. He guessed she liked vegetables, but veggies and what? He didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of her. (And the thing she likes is so simple....-_-````)  
  
"Maybe it's not that complicated ...." He said leaning against the fence that went around the field.  
  
"Hey Jack!" He heard a familiar voice call.  
  
"Hey Celia." He replied smiling.  
  
"How's it going?" She said, leaning against the fence beside him.  
  
"Ok," He said turning his head and facing her.  
  
"Oh yeah, Takakura said you got another chicken! Can I see them?" Celia said standing up straight.  
  
"Sure, I needed someone to help me name her anyway." Jack said shrugging and leading her towards the chicken coop.  
  
She followed him happily and walked in the coop that held about 4 chickens and 3 roosters.  
  
"Wow, you like chickens don't you?" Celia said, picking one up and hugging it.  
  
"Yeah, their not that hard to take care of either." He said picking up the new one gently.  
  
It had kinda been an unspoken dream of his since childhood to have a chicken, and now that he could....well you do the math. Celia placed the other chicken down and grabbed the one Jack was holding.  
  
"Would you like to name her?" He asked smiling at her.  
  
"Really? I'd love too!" She said looking at the chicken.  
  
"....I like Chiky, it's a cute name." She said hugging Chiky. (Thanks PuddingGurl!)  
  
Jack looked at Chiky, "She seems to like her new name."  
  
"How can you tell?" Celia said looking down at the chicken.  
  
"I guess I just can...." He said stroking Chiky's head softly.  
  
Celia placed Chiky back on the ground and Jack held the door open for her. (LIKE A GENTLEMAN!)  
  
"Well I better be going, let you get back to work." Celia said waving to him.  
  
"See ya." Jack said waving back to her, sad she had to leave.  
  
He watched her until she had arrived at her house. Then he turned and walked towards town, it was a kinda lazy day for him. He had finished his chores early that morning and was done for the day. He walked around town for a while and visited Nina and Galen. Then he went to the Inner Inn and talked with Tim, then he was tired of talking. He walked towards the beach and sat down.  
  
"Finally, peace and quiet...." He said laying on his back and closing his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun. He folded his arms and propped his head up on them.  
  
"What are you up to, hmm?" He heard soft voice say.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw Muffy.  
  
"Relaxing." He said looking up at her.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" She asked, leaning over and smiling.  
  
Jack was enjoying the view, but he agreed and she sat down beside him.  
  
"I'm happy you moved here Jack, you make this place a little more lively." She said staring out over the ocean.  
  
"That's good the hear." He said, still laying on his back.  
  
"You know you should stop by the bar and visit sometimes. Griffin and I would appreciate it."  
  
"I'll do that." Jack said sitting up.  
  
"When summers here its going to be so hot...." Muffy said in sad voice.  
  
"Well, we can do a lot more stuff...like swimming." He said, thinking about Celia in a bathing suit.  
  
"I almost forgot about that....I have the cutest pink bikini...." Muffy murmured to herself. (I hate pink, but I'm sure Muffy likes it.)  
  
"Huh?" Jack asked, snapping back into reality from his happy daydream.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Well I think I'll head back, I must be keeping you from working." She said standing up.  
  
"Nah, I finished my chores earlier today," He replied, standing up as well.  
  
"Well still, Griffin will get angry if I'm late. Good seeing you." Muffy said winking and walking off.  
  
Jack smiled, "See you."  
  
He wanted to go see Celia, but he didn't want to go empty handed. He pondered what she would want for a while, but decided it would be easier just to ask Vesta. That woman really did scare him more and more every day. He walked over to the fence and called out to Vesta, after making sure Celia wasn't there. Vesta walked over to him and stood tall looking down at him.  
  
"What can I help you with?" She asked with her normal wide smile.  
  
"Um, do you know what Celia would like a present? Any idea what-so-ever?" He asked, blushing a bit.  
  
"Well if that isn't the cutest thing. Yeah, I know, flowers, and vegetables. That's what she likes. Need any other info?" Vesta asked smirking.  
  
"Nope that'll do, thanks!" He said smiling nervously.  
  
"Well good luck to ya kid." She said turning and heading back to her work.  
  
'Flowers!? It was that easy? Dang, I expected something harder then that!' He thought looking for a flower somewhere.  
  
He walked up to the Spring near the tree the Harvest Sprites lived in. He saw many, but they weren't the kind he was looking for. He then checked near the waterfall and found a flower called Goddess Drop. He picked a few and walked back towards Vesta's farm. He looked and the time was 4:26 PM. It was still early in the evening. He walked up to their door and saw they were inside. He knocked and entered.  
  
"Hey," Marlin said to him in his usual straight face.  
  
"Hey, is Celia up in her room?" Jack asked.  
  
Vesta bent back from the sink and nodded, smiling of course.  
  
He thanked her and walked up the steps, she was sitting there on her bed reading a thick book. She looked up from her reading and smiled seeing Jack.  
  
"Hi Jack!" She said laying the book on her nightstand.  
  
"Hey Celia." He said sitting beside her.  
  
"I was just reading a new book I got, it's really interesting. So what do you need to see me for? Did you want to buy anything?" She asked him placing her hands in her lap.  
  
"No....just....wanted to give you something." He said handing her the flower and blushing a little.  
  
"Wow! Thanks so much!" She exclaimed, with a very happy smile on her face.  
  
Jack was relieved, she liked her small gift. Celia took a small water filled vase and placed the flower in it. She moved the vase near her bed and took her seat back by Jack again.  
  
"Hey Celia, come here a second!" Vesta called from downstairs.  
  
"Sure! Hey Jack hang on, I'll only be a minute." Celia said to him going down stairs.  
  
Jack sat there a moment then noticed the small green diary on the bed. His head said no, but he reached for it anyway. He opened the cover to see a small sentence.  
  
'He is....' Then he saw 3 hearts.  
  
"Hearts?" He said to himself.  
  
He quickly laid the diary back on the bed and waited for Celia to return. She came up a few minutes later and sat back down by him.  
  
"Sorry that took so long, Jack, but she needed help with putting things away." She said rubbing her wrists.  
  
Jack noticed this and grabbed her hands, he then took his index finder and his thumb and placed them in separate spots on her left hand. He placed his thumb near her wrist joint and his index finger between the place where her index finger and thumb connected. He pushed down gently on her wrist joint and a small pop could be heard. He did the same to her other hand. She blushed and rubbed her wrists. (That really works! ^-^)  
  
"Thanks, they feel a lot better." She said, giving him a smile of gratitude.  
  
"If you lift heavy stuff like that come get me, I'll help. You don't need to keep lifting such heavy things, you could really hurt yourself." He said looking at her concerned.  
  
Celia looked at him softly, "I'll get you."  
  
"Good," He said standing up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Celia asked him.  
  
"To the beach to watch the sunset...." Jack pondered something for a moment.  
  
"Wanna come?" He asked, blushing.  
  
Celia smiled brightly, "I'd love too."  
  
Jack and her walked towards the beach talking about how happy they were that Jack came to live in the Valley. And jack talked about how he had despised the city. When they arrived it had grown colder, but the sun was just beginning to set. Jack sat down and Celia sat down beside him. They watched it for a while, then Celia asked Jack a personal question.  
  
"Jack....whose important to you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, who's the person that's most important to you right now?" Celia asked blushing.  
  
Jack looked at her and smiled, "Well at the moment....you."  
  
Celia's blush deepened and she looked away.  
  
"Why, is that a bad thing?" He said frowning a tad, hoping not to get turned down.  
  
"No....no not at all...." Celia said smiling now.  
  
She leaned against Jack and laid her head on his shoulder. Jack smiled, everything was working out just as he had hoped it would. He placed his hand on hers and looked out over the ocean. He wondered what would happen tomorrow, but he quickly shunned that. Whatever happened he was with Celia now and that's all that mattered.  
  
*****  
  
"I'm happy you feel the same way." Celia said, they had left the beach and it was growing very dark.  
  
"Yeah, I'd liked you since the moment I saw you." Jack said smiling at her as he was walking her to her house.  
  
Celia grabbed his hand.  
  
"I'm glad I didn't make a fool of myself though." Jack said smiling, and squeezing her hand.  
  
"I have a feeling tomorrows gonna be a good day." Celia said as they arrived to the door.  
  
"I'm sure it is."  
  
END CHAPTER 2  
  
RuRu: Well I know what you might be thinking, 'GASP! Already together? Where's the flirting and crap? And why so soon!?' Well to those of you who might think those questions, I apologize, I needed them together soon, I mean we have the whole rest of the year and then who knows what will happen! I mean, anything can happen! Well hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and tomorrow I will update again, because I love writing this story!  
  
Chichiri: Yes she does! I listen to her talk about it all the time! No da!  
  
Cheers to the Harvest Moon fans out there! PEACE! 


	3. Some People are only Alive cause its Ill...

RuRu: HOWDEE! Sorry I updated a little slow, but I was busy with other things! But, now you get to read the third CHAPPIE! YAYNESS! BTW, Zeo, I appreciate the idea, it's a great idea, but I already have plans for the fiancé! Which by the way go into effect this chapter!!!!!!!!  
  
Chichiri: Yay! No da!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HMAWL! I would love to though! ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Some People are Only Alive because it's Illegal to Kill Them (Long Chappie name eh?)  
  
Summer DAY 4  
  
Sunny, with few clouds gathering in the evening, then a slight chance of rain towards midnight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack leaned back, his head flooding with memories. Celia and him had spent a lot of time together even before they got together. He thought back to when she showed him her favorite spot, the spring. She was trying to show him that the Harvest Goddess dwelled in the spring, but he supposed she leaned to far over the spring, lost her balance, and fell in. She went under for a moment, him of course ready to jump in after her, but she came up coughing.  
  
He chuckled, he remembered her face, it was a mixture of "I can't believe I just did that" and complete embarrassment. She later told him she was completely mortified, because she had made a fool of herself in front of him. He had calmly reassured her that he didn't think she was a fool.  
  
They had spent some time apart during the first few days of summer, not surprising, it had to have shocked her....his confession and all. He sighed and rose up, it was still really early, about 5:35 AM. He stood up and walked out the door, he could eat later. He took care of the animals that weren't asleep, and then put what products he could in the shipping bin.  
  
He took the last bottle of milk and shut the bin securely. He had burned about 30 minutes, wow. He opened the door to see Takakura come in, he nodded and took the products to town to be sold. Jack went out after Takakura left and saw that the sun was just now rising. He stood there a moment then began walking towards the town. He saw Chris, and then Hugh, Chris being on her way to work and Hugh doing his morning "run". Jack couldn't see how he could call it a run, he could walk and beat Hugh.  
  
He wasn't concerned with that at the moment though. He began walking towards the mansion that Lumina lived in, guessing she'd be awake by now. He was just about to turn the corner when....  
  
BAM!  
  
He braced himself, so as not to fall down, the other person did however. He rushed over to them and extended his hand.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I guess I wasn't paying close enough attention. Are you hurt?" He asked the other person in a slightly nervous voice.  
  
"No, I'm fine." The person said lifting their head up to reveal that they, were in fact, a girl.  
  
She had short red hair and small blue eyes, she appeared not to hurt. Jack still had his hand extended, but she stood up and brushed herself off.  
  
"Uh, my names Jack," He said, moving his hand to the "handshake" position.  
  
"....Nami, I'm a traveler." She said in a bored tone.  
  
They shook hands and she bid him farewell, she was WAY to quiet. She didn't seem to want to talk to him at all. He continued on his way to the mansion, wondering how Lumina would react when he told her about him and Celia. He decided not to, she seemed pretty fond of him, he might hurt her feelings and he certainly didn't want to do that.  
  
He knocked on the door and entered, the sounds of piano notes filling his ears. Lumina was playing, he smiled and walked over to her. She was absorbed in the song, and didn't notice he was there. He leaned over her shoulder, watching her hit the piano keys without making a single mistake. She jumped a bit when she noticed he was there, and jerked around. She twisted the stool around on accident as well, making her lose her balance and fall forward. Jack reached out and caught her, so she wouldn't hit the hard floor headfirst.  
  
"Th-Thanks." She said catching her breath.  
  
"Sorry about scaring you." He said with a smile, sitting down beside her now.  
  
"No, it wasn't your fault. I should have been paying closer attention." Lumina said looking at him, blushing a tad.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say." Jack said shrugging.  
  
"Hey, I finished my morning practice, want to take another walk with me? I need to go to Vesta's Farm and pick up some vegetables for dinner tonight." Lumina asked him hopefully.  
  
Jack sat there pondering it for a moment, should he go see Celia, maybe she wanted her space. He then looked at Lumina's happy face, he didn't want to disappoint her. Besides, he'd have to see Celia again anyway.  
  
"Sure." He said standing up and helping her up as well.  
  
They walked to the farm slowly, he guessed she wasn't in a hurry to get there. She went on about the weather, and other things. She was remarkably intelligent for her young age. She stopped by the Inner Inn to see Tim and Ruby for a moment. Then they again made their way towards the farm.  
  
"Did I ever tell you what happened to my parents?" Lumina asked looking at the ground sadly now.  
  
Jack had been wondering where they were.  
  
"No, I don't think you did." He replied looking at her saddened face.  
  
She raised her head up to reveal a sad smile.  
  
"They passed away when I was really little, so I had to live with my Grandma and Sebastian." She said now smiling.  
  
"....I see." He said looking at her with a frown.  
  
They crossed the bridge to then see Vesta and Marlin in the fields, working on their veggies. Lumina walked over to the fence and asked for vegetables and Jack volunteered to go around and get them. He got to the hill that separated the to buildings, to run into Celia.  
  
There was no awkward moment of silence, he just smiled nervously at her. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.  
  
"Hey, I missed you!" She said, her hug tightening, an unspoken way of saying "hug me back".  
  
He happily complied with the term, and put his arms around her waist loosely as she had drawn away. She had her hands limply around his neck now.  
  
"Why haven't you been around?" He asked smiling at her.  
  
"I've been....away." She said sadly.  
  
"You ok?" He asked her, noticing her tone.  
  
"Yeah, now that I get to see you!" She said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Jack blushed a little.  
  
"I'm happy to see you too." He said releasing her and then turned his gaze to see a pissed off Marlin.  
  
"Here are the vegetables Lumina wanted." Marlin said shoving them in Jack's arms roughly, so he could break them apart.  
  
"Thanks." Jack said smiling still.  
  
He guessed Marlin tried to make the load heavy, and it probably would have been if he was still as weak as he had been the first day he came. He told Celia he'd stop by again later that day and visit her again, then went back to Lumina....if Lumina had still been there.  
  
Jack looked around to try and find her, but he couldn't find her. He guessed she had gone back to the mansion, so he started on his way there. He arrived to find Lumina playing on the piano again. He set the veggies down and walked over to her.  
  
"Hey, why'd you take off like that?" He asked.  
  
She stopped abruptly, having the piano cast out many unbalanced notes. (You know the CLONK you hear?)  
  
She began shaking, as if crying, which she was.  
  
"When were you going to tell me?"  
  
"Tell you what?" Jack said, oblivious to the obvious fact.  
  
She whipped around, revealing a very hurt face, as well as tears streaming down it.  
  
"THAT YOU AND CELIA WERE TOGETHER?!" She exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Huh....?" His said quietly.  
  
She stood up and rushed up to her room. Jack stood there, stunned.  
  
He lowered his head and raised it back up again, "....Shit."  
  
He walked out slowly, walking down the hill slowly, walking through town slowly, and up to his farm slowly. He cut though the farm and reached the spring, again, slowly. He plopped down on the ground, he knew he screwed up. He looked at the dark water, he thought about how happy he had been a little while ago, having seen Celia again. Then having hurt Lumina's feelings. He laid back looking up at the sky, or what he could see through the trees. He then saw a familiar face stick out over him, Celia.  
  
"Hey there, you ok?" She asked frowning.  
  
He raised up, "Yeah...."  
  
Celia looked at him doubtfully.  
  
"....No."  
  
"Thought so."  
  
"I forgot tell Lumina about us. She's pissed now, and I think she hates me." He said with an odd look on his face.  
  
"Nah, she doesn't hate you, it's impossible to hate you." She said sitting down beside him and wrapping her arms around his left arm.  
  
Jack smirked and looked down at her, she had leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes. He let her stay there, she seemed pretty tired to him. She slumped a little and he changed positions. He got behind her and let her lean against his chest. He then wondered about where she had gone too. She said been "away", but where? He let out a sigh and looked up at the sky again.  
  
"Mmm...." Celia mumbled in her sleep.  
  
Jack looked down at her, she seemed peaceful. There was a moment of silence, then Jack heard an unfamiliar voice.  
  
Jack whipped around and saw a strange person he had never seen before.  
  
"Hey! What the hell are you doing with my fiancé!?"  
  
END PART 1 OF CHAPTER 3  
  
RuRu: YAYNESS! End PART 1!! There are a lot of parts! Yayness! Well, only two....but that's ok! o  
  
Chichiri: Uh, are you ok? No da!  
  
RuRu: Yeah, I'm ok, but I've decided that I'm going to post previews of the next chapter! YAY!  
  
Preview: Jack meets her fiancé, but why the hell does she have a fiancé!?!? He is not to pleased about that! 


	4. PART 2

RuRu: ::twitch, twitch:: hello....  
  
Chichiri: Someone asked us to change my saying to No duh! No da!  
  
RuRu: Ok I was a little stunned at first, but maybe you didn't know LCDM....So allow me to give you a brief explanation. "No Da!" Is Chichiri's phrase off Fushigi Yuugi, The Mysterious Play. (Sorry is I misspelled Fushigi Yuugi, but I don't have the books beside me) Anyway, it means:  
  
An exclamation used at the end of a sentence Or it means "You Know"  
  
RuRu: Now, that is why he says "No Da!" and I am really sorry if you have trouble seeing it that way, but you'll have to take that up with Yu Watase the creator of Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Chichiri: I can't help it if I was always like this! No da!  
  
RuRu: I don't want to be mean, but that's how it goes. On with the second part of the chapter! BTW I don't know if this is even real in the game, if this person really is Celia's fiancé, but don't kill me when you see who it is! ^-^'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest moon, although it would be really cool to own it! ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3 PART 2  
  
Some People are only Alive because it's Illegal to Kill Them (long chappie name, eh?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack couldn't see who the figure was in the blinding glare of sunlight, but after covering his eyes and squinting a bit he finally saw who it was. Jack's jaw dropped a little, MARLIN?!  
  
Celia stirred from her sleep and looked up to see Jack's shocked face, then she looked over to see Marlin. She grimaced, she knew what just happened.  
  
"Celia, I told you to never go near this guy!" Marlin said, rushing over towards her.  
  
"What are you doing here Marlin?" Celia asked, sitting up.  
  
"I CAME TO FIND YOU! AND NOW YOU'RE WITH THIS JACKASS!" Marlin exclaimed.  
  
"Don't call him that!" Celia yelled, angry now too.  
  
Jack was still stunned by the fact that Marlin was Celia's fiancé. A million thoughts were rushing through his head, such as: does she love him, is so how could she love HIM, and....HIM?  
  
Celia looked over towards Jack and frowned.  
  
"Jack it's not what you think...."  
  
Jack looked at her with a saddened face.  
  
"Celia, we're going home, lets go." Marlin said grabbing her arm, still very, very mad.  
  
"Let me go!" Celia screamed, struggling to get out of his grasp.  
  
Jack grabbed Marlin's arm and grabbed Celia's arm, and yanked them apart. Careful to not hurt Celia though. Celia lost her balance and Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her back, Marlin fell to the hard ground with a thud.  
  
"Don't you ever touch her." Jack said, giving Marlin the evil death glare. (^-^ roar!)  
  
Marlin stood up, shaking with fury. Jack slowly pushed Celia behind him. Marlin looked as though his head were going to explode. (I would not miss him.)  
  
Jack knew Marlin would try and kill him if he kept standing there, so calmly took Celia and began walking back towards his farm. Marlin was still shaking with fury, but they didn't care....well....as of this moment.  
  
Jack opened the door to his house and Celia and him walked inside, and he locked the door. Celia took a seat on his small bed and sighed heavily.  
  
"I am so sorry about all this Jack...." She said, unable to look him in the face.  
  
Jack stood there a moment.  
  
"....Do you love him?" He asked her, still frowning.  
  
She looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"No! I don't! Vesta's the one who arranged all this, not me!" Celia exclaimed, standing now.  
  
Jack looked at her with a trace of relief on his face. She still looked distraught, and he walked over to her. She leaned her head against his left shoulder and stood there a moment. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, knowing that soon he would have to kill Marlin. (Not really, figure of speech....maybe ()  
  
"I'm sorry Jack." Celia said, shaking slightly trying her hardest not to cry.  
  
"Don't apologize for things that aren't your fault!" (Hey PuddingGurl, that sound familiar?)  
  
Celia looked up at him.  
  
"Celia, if you don't love him you shouldn't marry him!" Jack said holding her by the shoulders now.  
  
"....but Vesta-"  
  
"This is your life, Vesta can't run it for you!" Jack said looking in her eyes intently.  
  
"....You're right." Celia said, smiling weakly now.  
  
"Besides, you love me....right?" Jack said confident at first, then questionably at the end.  
  
"Yes, I do. So calm down." She said giggling.  
  
Jack smiled at her and held her close again. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest.  
  
"If he ever hurts you, tell me. I'll deal with him." Jack said, forming his evil death glare. (Again PuddingGurl, 0.0)  
  
Celia sighed; she was enjoying the happy moment. Jack noticed this and his face returned to normal, but Celia pulled away.  
  
"I better get going, Vesta will worry if I stay too long...." She said, now holding his hands limply.  
  
Jack nodded and walked her to the edge of the farm, making sure Marlin wasn't near. Celia bid him farewell, and Jack stood there until she had entered her home safely. He then turned towards his already taken-care-of animals. He walked over to his horse, Rain. He stroked her head softly, thinking about how to kill that little bastard Marlin. He never liked Jack from the beginning, but he knew if he tried to hurt Marlin he would be thrown in jail and never see Celia again....or daylight for that matter.  
  
"HEY JACK!" He heard a high-pitched voice exclaim.  
  
"....Muffy...." He said sighing, he really didn't want social interaction at this moment of time.  
  
"Hey there! How goes everything?" Muffy asked winking at him playfully.  
  
"Fine, I guess." He lied.  
  
"Well that's good!" Muffy stated in her overly hyper voice.  
  
"I was going down to the beach....do you wanna go?" She asked Jack, giving him the "sweet and innocent" look.  
  
Jack wasn't affected by this, but decided to keep her company anyway. She grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the beach. Jack was in a daze and didn't realize what she was doing. They arrived momentarily and she sat down, followed by Jack.  
  
"Thanks for coming Jack! Isn't the sunset beautiful?" She asked smiling sweetly at him.  
  
'SUNSET!?' He thought, his eyes growing huge, the day had flown by.  
  
"Uh....yeah." He said, still in thought.  
  
"So romantic...." Muffy said, leaning towards him.  
  
"uh-huh...." He said not even realizing her actions.  
  
Muffy was a few inches away from him, when he thankfully came to his senses and scooted several feet away from her. He hit a rock, and that stopped him. He stood up and rubbed his back, Muffy still on the ground.  
  
"I don't know if I told you, but Celia and I are together. Please don't do things like that." He said waving to her and walking off.  
  
He was shocked he hadn't noticed what she was doing before then....and a little angry she did that. He guessed she had known, word travels in a small town such as this one. He rubbed his head and walked faster towards his farm, and decided to hit the sack early. Tomorrow he was going to go talk to Lumina, make sure she was all right. She needed a day to cool off.  
  
He opened the door though to see Celia sitting on his bed, and tears streaming down her pale cheeks. He rushed over, and took a seat beside her, and asked her what had happened.  
  
"Marlin forbade me to see you." Celia said, trying to make her voice as clear as possible.  
  
"And?"  
  
"I explained to him I wasn't going to fall victim to his feeble attempts to separate us." She replied.  
  
Jack knew Marlin would have been confused by that sentence, he probably didn't know what half those words meant. Jack dried Celia's eyes and rubbed her shoulder. He was going to have told her the next day about what had happened, but decided against it. It was a small event, and Celia was in a lot of pain.  
  
"Vesta told me to go for a while, I know she just wanted to keep Marlin and me separated. She now knows her mistake for trying to get us to marry, and now Marlin won't back down. Vesta is worried and told me to stay at a friend's house tonight. I knew going to someone else's house would require an explanation, and I really didn't feel like explaining something so personal to people who aren't even involved." Celia stopped talking and looked at Jack's expression.  
  
He nodded his head and gave her a reassuring smile, answering her unspoken question. He said he'd sleep on the floor and she could have the bed, but she insisted he sleep in the bed with her. She said she trusted him not to do anything, and said she felt safe when he was around anyway. He pondered that for a moment and said he'd trust her judgment....but made absolutely sure she was okay with it. She nodded and pulled her hair up in the bandana she always wore. He changed though and brushed his teeth. (^-^ brushy, brushy!)  
  
Celia was sound asleep by the time he was finished, and he quietly laid beside her. She automatically snuggled up against him, and he put his arm around her. He thought about a few things....like why Muffy was acting that way. He knew she had to have known news like that! And why hadn't Marlin come to check to see where Celia was....he was up to something.  
  
END PART TWO OF THREE PARTS TO CHAPTER 3  
  
RuRu: Ain't that just dandy, BTW, I don't think Marlin and Celia are related....at ALL. I am 99.9% sure of this. And if someone says they are, you can show me proof, but in my fic she just works there. Thank you!  
  
Chichiri: Right, three parts! No da!  
  
RuRu: Yup, PART 3....is very evil! (evil smile here)  
  
Cheers to the fans of Harvest Moon. PEACE! 


	5. Letting Go

RuRu: HOWDEE! New Chappie! Yay! PuddingGurl....::sigh::.  
  
PuddingGurl: Evil death glare?  
  
RuRu: ^-^' Not as scary and evil as Gage's I promise, not even Kenshin can beat it! ^-^ People, don't ask about this. Gage is a character in her comic and he was the death glare and stuff and when she read the evil death glare part in the other chappie....`nuff said!  
  
Chichiri: I think the other people just wanna read the new chapter. No da!  
  
RuRu: I suppose so....I AM RATING THIS CHAPTER PG-13!!!!!  
  
PG-13 is the rating for this chapter because of language.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harvest Moon a Wonderful Life, but a voice in my head says I do! 0.o  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4 (I think....)  
  
Letting Go  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BOOM! Jack grumbled and rolled over, then opened his eyes.  
  
Thunder.  
  
That had woken him up from his good dream, he dreamed that Celia had stayed the night....with....him. He turned over again to see his dream really had happened. Celia was lying there, sleeping peacefully. He smiled and got up for a moment to look out the window.  
  
He walked over to the window, barely able to keep his balance. Then he looked out the fogged up window, he couldn't see ANYTHING outside.  
  
"Dang...." He whispered, squinting to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.  
  
They weren't, which meant that a typhoon or something had hit. That was not good for the farm.  
  
"You ok?" Asked a soft voice.  
  
"Yeah, go back to sleep." He said walking back over towards her.  
  
"What's going on outside?" She asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Storm....a bad one." He replied, an uneasy face appearing.  
  
"It'll be okay, we can't do anything about it right now." She said, lying back down again.  
  
He laid down as well and wrapped his arm around her. She moved around a bit, then let out a sigh signaling she was comfortable. He closed his eyes a few minutes later and was just about to go to sleep when....  
  
BAM! BAM! BAM!  
  
Jack shot up and looked at the door.  
  
'At this hour?' He thought stumbling out of bed and making his way clumsily to the door.  
  
He opened the door to see a shadowy figure standing there in the pouring down rain. Jack tried to make the image clear, but his eyes made it to where everything was blurry. The next thing he knew he had been punched, very hard, right in the face. He slammed in the ground and snapped back into reality. He slowly raised his head, but got up quickly realizing it was Marlin at the door.  
  
"You bastard." Marlin said, shaking with fury.  
  
"What?" Jack asked, rubbing his cheek where he had been punched.  
  
"Just when I was going to change my mind, you go out and get with some other girl!" Marlin exclaimed, now inside the house.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!?" Jack exclaimed, confused beyond all reason.  
  
"Don't you remember? Don't tell me you're that much of a dumbass! The beach?! Do you not remember? Muffy and you?!" Marlin yelled.  
  
Celia, of course, was awake now, her eyes were also very huge.  
  
"Nothing happened!" Jack cried, infuriated Marlin would say something like that.  
  
Suddenly a figure with a bright pink umbrella appeared.  
  
"How could you say that after we kissed?" Muffy asked, a saddened face appearing.  
  
"KISSED? WHAT THE HELL?" Jack exclaimed.  
  
He couldn't figure out why they were here at this hour of the night, in the rain, and accusing him of kissing Muffy.  
  
"Celia if I had known sooner you were with him I would have never allowed him to kiss me...." Muffy said, breaking down into tears.  
  
"What...." Celia said covering her mouth.  
  
"KISSED YOU!?" Jack exclaimed again.  
  
"I was helping Griffin unload the new glasses and ingredients when he told me that you and Jack were together." Muffy explained to Celia.  
  
Jack turned towards Celia, "That's not true Celia! Don't believe them!"  
  
Celia just sat there, stunned.  
  
"Marlin, what is your problem!?" Jack exclaimed, feeling the sudden need to stab Marlin.  
  
"I'm only trying to protect Celia! You're being selfish! And dragging Muffy into the game as well!" Marlin retorted back.  
  
"PROTECT HER?! DRAG MUFFY INTO WHAT? THAT'S SUCH BULL SHIT!" Jack exclaimed, he was past the point of caring.  
  
Takakura appeared at the doorway and stood there soaked and shocked as well.  
  
"Jack what is going on, why is everyone screaming?" Takakura asked, scanning the room.  
  
"Jack is what they just said true?" Celia asked, tears forming.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Then you weren't at the beach with Muffy?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, but nothing happened!" He exclaimed, frustrated and worried.  
  
"Jack! How can you continue to lie to her!?" Muffy exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not going to let you hurt my friend! Celia I know this may hurt, it hurts to know that I went along with it....I asked jack to come down to the beach with me, he did, and then we watched the sunset. Nothing happened, until he leaned over and started kissing me...." Muffy said, tears streaming down her face as well, she was putting on quite the show.  
  
"Jack....how could you...." Celia asked, crying and walking over to the other two.  
  
"Celia it's not true!" Jack exclaimed moving towards her, only to be stopped by Marlin's arm.  
  
"We have eye witnesses and I know you wouldn't dare call Lumina or Nina liars now would you?" Marlin asked.  
  
Jack wasn't believing this.  
  
"I....never want to....see you ever again Jack." Celia said, head bowed.  
  
"Celia! Don't believe them! It's not true! I swear on my life to you it's not true!"  
  
"Well 4 other people say differently, not to mention we can trust them a lot more then you." Marlin said, placing the umbrella above Celia's head and Muffy's as well.  
  
"Good bye Jack."  
  
SLAM!!!!!!!!  
  
Jack stood there stunned, he didn't care water had leaked in his house, he didn't care that Takakura was yelling at him, he didn't care at all. He just knew one thing.  
  
Marlin was going to die for what he had done.  
  
*****  
  
The next day, Jack did nothing but take care of his animals. He didn't care about his plants. He moved around sluggishly, but he had talked Takakura into believing the true side of the story. He had seen Vesta hugging Celia that day, Marlin went to hug her, but she pushed him away and ran into the house again.  
  
"I just don't get it...." Jack said laying his head down.  
  
He didn't get why Marlin chose that time of the night to come over to his house, wake Celia and him up, and then tell a load of bull shit about what had happened. Him kiss Muffy? He grimaced at the thought.  
  
"I'll get Celia back, then Marlin is going to suffer greatly for the pain he has caused Celia and me."  
  
~~~END CHAPTER 4  
  
RuRu: WOWO! Wasn't that short? I think so! I know....it's horrible and I already have the next chappie all planned out! Yay! Me and my mom got in this HUGE fight today....it was horrible! Sorry totally off subject, but that's what gave me the idea for the fight and all! Welp till next chappie!  
  
Chichiri: Okay, soooooooooo nothing important....no news? No da?  
  
RuRu: OH YEAH! I have that BIG test this week and holy crap I gotta study! Don't expect updates till after Thursday! Thank you!  
  
Cheers to the fans of Harvest Moon! PEACE!™ 


	6. The Truth

RuRu: HOWDEE! Yayness! Me likey this chappie! :3  
  
Chichiri: I think your evil for this! No da!  
  
RuRu: What? (insert evil laugh here)  
  
PuddingGurl: HOW COULD YOU RuRu!!!!????  
  
RuRu: Very easily....why are you still here?  
  
PuddingGurl: --  
  
RuRu: Right, well enjoy. Oh and Zeo, sorry if you think its "stupid" the way I wrote last chapter, I'm sorry, but apparently you don't understand it. Ok think about it, Celia is just now getting into the relationship, she's got people she's known since forever telling her about this, and then you've got Nina and Lumina saying they saw something. Which they really did. Sorry if you don't like my story, that's just too bad. But I seem to remember you writing this:  
  
"Listen. They call it a rucksack because it's bigger and made to hold bigger stuff. Great story though. I married Celia on HM: AWL so that's why I like this story"  
  
NOTE THE LAST PART! Thank you and sorry for having to point this out, I'm not mad, I'm just saying my opinion.  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! IT MAKES ME FEEL SOOOOOOOOOOOO SPECIAL!!!!!!! -  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon a Wonderful Life, but after the hell Natsume put me through I should own it!  
  
Chapter 5 (I know this time! -)  
  
The Truth  
  
Jack walked down by the pond where the giant turtle lived, he didn't feel like having social interaction. He knew few people came near the pond except that scientist and Cody. Jack learned Cody's name, but the scientist guy creeped him out. He stalked Jack's poor animals. (he stalks mine too, is there a point to that? And I know his name.)  
  
The ground around the pond was wet and muddy from last night. Jack decided against sitting down and headed towards the mansion to make amends with Lumina. Well he was half way up the hill when he remembered Marlin had said Lumina had seen them "kissing."  
  
"Okay, let's hear what Lumina says about that....if she'll talk to me that is...." Jack said, looking down for a moment and shaking his head.  
  
He knocked on the door and opened it slowly. He didn't hear any piano music, which either meant she was in her room or walking around somewhere. He slowly made his way up the steps and headed towards her room. He took a deep breath before opening the large wooden door.  
  
"Lumina?" He asked quietly, poking his head through the door.  
  
"Jack?!" Lumina exclaimed, startled.  
  
He came in and shut the door behind him. Then made his way towards Lumina, unable to describe the feeling he was experiencing. It was a mixture between anger and regret, and he didn't like it.  
  
"Look Lumina, I'm really sorry about not telling you about Celia and me....but looks like you knew that already." Jack said frowning.  
  
Lumina looked at him with a hurt look.  
  
"Lumina did you see Muffy and me at the beach together?" Jack asked, he didn't care if she had forgiven him or not at the moment.  
  
"Yes." She simply said.  
  
"Well, what did you see?"  
  
"You were with her. That's it really. Nina was with me and asked what you two were doing. It looked like you guys were going to kiss." She said, that hurt face still there.  
  
"So you told Marlin we were?" Jack asked sitting down now.  
  
"What? Marlin asked us what we were looking at, and so we told him we thought we saw you and Muffy together." Lumina said, sitting down as well.  
  
"No kissing mentioned?" Jack asked her.  
  
"Were you two kissing?"  
  
"NO! She dragged me down there to watch the sunset, then SHE tried to kiss ME!" Jack exclaimed, standing up abruptly.  
  
"I thought she was trying to doing that." Lumina mumbled scratching her chin.  
  
"Well, did you tell Marlin that?"  
  
"We told him it looked like you two were about to kiss, but you got away from her." Lumina answered, angered at Muffy now.  
  
"Well, Marlin came and told Celia that I kissed Muffy, which is a complete and total lie." Jack said, fists clenched.  
  
"Go tell Celia the truth then!" Lumina said, standing up now.  
  
"If she'll even listen to me." Jack said frowning and looking down.  
  
He thanked Lumina and made his way to the door. He had his hand on the knob when a pair of arms came around his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry I got mad at you Jack, I always thought of you like a big brother, I've never had a real family except for my Grandma. I was just mad because you kept that important fact away from me. Please forgive me." Lumina said, crying in Jack's back.  
  
Jack sighed and turned around, hugging her back now.  
  
"It's ok Lumina, I should also apologize for not telling you." Jack said, happy she only thought of him as a big brother.  
  
He wiped her eyes and told her he'd be happy to be that kind of figure to her, then after talking a while longer he made his way to Vesta's farm. He walked slowly across the bridge to see Vesta outside, no sign of Marlin thank God. He walked over to the fence and Vesta approached him. Normally this wouldn't bother him too much, but this woman was pissed and two times taller then he was.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked coldly.  
  
"I need to speak with Celia." He answered bluntly.  
  
"Well, she's visiting her parents at this moment, but why don't I go get Marlin for you to talk to, I'm sure he'd be happy to see you." She replied, sarcastically.  
  
"Look Vesta, whatever Marlin told you wasn't true! I didn't kiss Muffy or anything like that! I mean, why would I want to be with Celia so bad then go be with Muffy! That sickens me just thinking about it." Jack said, more courageous now.  
  
"I see, well, I've known my brother longer then you, so who do YOU think I should believe?" Vesta asked, an obvious non-rhetorical question.  
  
"Listen to me for a second. I went with Muffy to watch the sunset, I admit that. But we watched it as friends, nothing more then that! Then at the end she tried to kiss ME. I did not make any move to kiss her, in fact I got away from her."  
  
Vesta studied his face for a moment.  
  
"You aren't lying are ya?" She said, and undecided look upon her face.  
  
"No, I'm not, and why anyone thinks I would ever try and hurt Celia in any form or fashion I can't figure out." Jack said, shaking his head and sighing deeply.  
  
"Well, I'll talk with my "brother" Marlin, and see what the hell his problem is. I'm with ya on this Jack, don't worry. I'll try and get Celia to stop by your farm."  
  
"No, I'd don't want to trouble her with the trip, I'll be over here around 7 AM okay?" Jack responded.  
  
"Whatever you wanna do kid." Vesta waving and going back to work.  
  
Jack nodded and walked back towards his farm. He had 3 people on his side now, but the only person that really mattered was Celia. He walked over to his crops to find they hadn't been damaged, he watered them and fertilized them. He then walked over to his animals who all greeted him. He brushed them and petted them, he then gave Rain a bath, she needed it. (Yes Rain is a horse and a SHE in this story.)  
  
Then he washed the rest of his animals and trimmed his sheep, milked his three cows, and rode Rain for a few hours to keep her in shape. Normal horses would be exhausted, but Rain loved it. Jack patted her and walked towards his small house. (He put the milk and stuff in the bin.)  
  
He fell backwards on his bed and laid there for a few moments thinking about the whole situation. Why had Muffy sided with Marlin? He couldn't figure that one out. He knew Muffy must want something or she wouldn't be going through all this trouble. But how could anything be worth destroying friendships and relationships.  
  
Jack awoke the next morning, he cursed himself for falling asleep. Then got up and looked outside. The sun was blinding, but he could tell it was only around 6 AM. He checked his wristwatch to make sure, and it was 6:54. Perfect timing.  
  
He rushed back in his house and brushed his hair and changed into fresh clothes. He then rushed towards Vesta's farm. He saw Vesta and she told him Celia was inside and Marlin was in town, Jack smiled and his luck. He walked up to the top floor and saw Celia laying down, asleep. His expression changed to a hurt look seeing her pale cheeks stained with tears.  
  
"She cried herself to sleep." He whispered to himself.  
  
Celia mumbled and opened her eyes slowly. Her brown eyes grew huge seeing Jack standing there. She yelped and backed up against the wall.  
  
"Wh-what the heck are you doing here?" She exclaimed, hold the covers up to her chin.  
  
"Look Celia I want to explain to you what really happened." Jack pleaded.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter what you tell me Jack, I'm getting married to someone who will remain loyal to me." Celia said.  
  
Jack's eyes widened.  
  
He was afraid to ask, but did anyway, "Wh-Who?"  
  
"As if you don't know, stop playing dumb." Celia said, quickly wiping her eyes.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well?" Celia said, realizing she had the small upperhand.  
  
Jack shook his head.  
  
"Marlin."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
END CHAPTER 5  
  
RuRu: yes, Marlin! - I already have the next chapter uploaded! Yayness, 2 for 1 because I made ya'll wait so long! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, cause I loved writing it!  
  
Chichiri:...., No da.  
  
RuRu: I love the next chapter! :3 Hopefully you will too!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chichiri: I like it! No da!  
  
Cheers to the Fans of Harvest Moon! PEACE! 


	7. The First Meeting

RuRu: HOWDEE! - Two for one special! I updated with two chappies, because I made ya'll wait so long!  
  
Chichiri: This chapter is better! No da!  
  
RuRu: I think so too! Oh and can someone who knows please tell me how to make words, bold and italic on my fic's? I mean I've tried every thing, but FF.net hates me! Oh and in my fic people have regular clothes on like jeans and stuff, wearing the same thing every day is annoying. --  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own HMAWL, so corporate lawyers, lalalala I can't hear you! o  
  
Chapter 6 (Wowo that far, ne?)  
  
The First Meeting  
  
Jack stood there shocked, but Celia appeared unfazed. He stood there for few moments, looking at the floor.  
  
"Well, what?" Celia asked coldly.  
  
Jack shook himself out of it and gave her a smile.  
  
"I don't care who you're with, that's your decision. But I'm still going to always love you and only you. You are still the most important person to me, and I'm never going to change my mind about that." Jack said, giving her the most warm hearted smile ever exchanged between a couple. ( To me....they still are. ::sigh:: )  
  
Celia looked at him for a moment.  
  
"You didn't do anything with her did you?" She asked, crying still.  
  
"Of course not, I'd never hurt you Celia." Jack said still smiling at her.  
  
She crawled over to him and looked down ashamed. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.  
  
"I love you Jack." She said crying on his shoulder literally.  
  
He hugged her tighter.  
  
"I love you too, and I'm never letting you go again." He replied calmly.  
  
Celia cried for a while longer then called her mother saying she wasn't going to marry Marlin after all. It simply wasn't meant to be and that she loved someone else.  
  
"So that's how it goes mom." She said holding the receiver with two hands.  
  
"Uh-huh, sure....you want to meet him? Uh-okay. This weekend....right." Celia said biting her lower lip.  
  
She hung up after saying she loved her mom and all that jazz. Then turned to Jack and gave him a nervous look.  
  
"What's the matter? Meeting your parents shouldn't be all bad." He said giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
"It's not my mom I'm worried about....it's my father." She said, standing up.  
  
"I'm sure it won't be that bad, your dad can't be that terrible." Jack said.  
  
"Well if he had just met you....he'd have already hated you." Celia said shaking her head.  
  
"Why?" Jack asked puzzled.  
  
"Well, you referred to him as my "dad". According to him he is my "father" not a dad." Celia said.  
  
"Wow, that's a proper title. Ok, so he expects manners, respect, and he hates jokes?" Jack said figuring out most of it by that one example.  
  
"Yes, that, and more." Celia said sitting down.  
  
Jack sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Well, I'm sure I can handle it." He said, winking at her.  
  
Celia smiled, "My mom is a gentle person, with fragile feelings. Treat her nicely and she'll love you."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well, I'll get dressed and go to your farm with you." Celia said walking over to her neatly folded and laid out clothes.  
  
"Okay," He said turning around so she could get dressed then turned back around when she was finished.  
  
"Let's go then." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him down the stairs.  
  
They explained the ordeal to Vesta and Vesta said she'd be sure to tell her "loving brother" the news. Then they went to Jack's farm. Celia helped Jack with the crops then went to help him with the animals. She volunteered to take care of Rain and Jack said that was fine. She brushed her and feed her, then gave her a hug. (I love hugging my animals! ::huggles::)  
  
Jack finished up in the chicken coop and then made his way back to Celia.  
  
"Thanks for taking care of Rain, she seems to like you." Jack said wrapping his arms around Celia's waist.  
  
"She's an angel," Celia answered resting her hands on Jacks.  
  
"Well, what do you want to do now?" He asked her, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"I'll make you lunch! Just stay out here for a while. I can't cook with someone watching, call it a phobia." She said pulling away and rushing towards Jack's house.  
  
"Ok-ay." He said blinking a few times.  
  
"Hey Jack!" Three familiar voices called.  
  
"Oh hey," Jack replied to the small Harvest Sprites.  
  
"Look what I found!" Nic exclaimed.  
  
"NO! I found it!" Nac retorted.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Flak exclaimed frustrated.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jack said, now on their level.  
  
"These two have been arguing since early this morning." Flak said, rubbing his head.  
  
"NO I found it, not you!" Nic exclaimed.  
  
"What did you guys find?" Jack asked.  
  
"This!" Nic and Nac said holding up their finding.  
  
"What is it?" Jack said looking at the blue feather they held.  
  
"It's a blue feather....Jack are you always with the person you love?" Flak asked.  
  
"No, not all the time." Jack replied smiling.  
  
"It must get lonely! I'm glad we can always be together!" Nac said to Jack then his friends.  
  
"I have and idea, we'll help Jack out by giving HIM the blue feather!" Flak said, handing the feather to Jack.  
  
"Eh? Uh, thanks I guess."  
  
"I give it too you!"  
  
"NO I GIVE IT TO HIM!" Nic retorted and walked off with Nac arguing.  
  
"See ya around Jack!" Flak said waving.  
  
Jack waved goodbye as well and walked back toward the fence where he met up with Takakura.  
  
"Hey Jack, whatcha got there? Is that a blue feather!? Do you know what those things are?!" Takakura exclaimed.  
  
"Nope." Jack replied bluntly.  
  
"You give those to a girl and around here it's a way of proposing to them, I've seen those things in the city, but they cost a fortune. It's rare to find an authentic one like this!" Takakura said, giving Jack a smile.  
  
Jack looked at it and knew how he was going to use it.  
  
"Hey Jack, it's ready!" Celia cried.  
  
Jack went to eat the lunch Celia had made him thinking all he had to do now was make her parents like him and he was home free.  
  
The Weekend  
  
Jack sat there with Celia at Vesta's farm and looked at the couple coming from the mountains. Celia's parents, and they seemed tired. Celia rushed over to them and hugged them both.  
  
Her mother gave Jack a warm smile, but the father looked at Jack up and down. Jack had blue jeans and a navy blue T-shirt on, and Celia said that was fine. Her father shook his head and extended his hand. Jack immediately grabbed it and shook it firmly. Then they went inside and talked for a while. Her mom warmed up to Jack in a matter of minutes, but the father eyed him suspiciously. Jack didn't falter and helped the couple as much as he could.  
  
"So, you're in love with our daughter correct?" The father stated sternly.  
  
"That's correct sir." Jack replied calmly.  
  
"Well at least you know how to show respect." Celia's dad replied, smirking.  
  
Celia grabbed Jack's hand and gave him a small smile. The mother giggled and the father crossed his arms ignoring that.  
  
"Sir could I have a word with you and your wife please?" Jack asked.  
  
"Of course dear." The mother replied, grabbing her husband's arm and dragging him in the direction Jack was headed.  
  
Jack had told Celia to wait there a moment and she complied with his small request. In the next room Jack sat the parents down.  
  
"Maam, sir, I was wondering if I could have your permission to marry Celia." Jack asked seriously.  
  
"Ooooo! Of course it's fine by me!" The mother said giggling again.  
  
"....Sir?"  
  
"Since you asked our permission and seem sincere about it, I suppose you can." The father said after his wife kicked his shin.  
  
Jack bowed and made his way out of the room, back with Celia. After a few more hours of talking the parents left and Jack and Celia went back to his farm. Celia sat down on Jack's bed and laid back.  
  
"Thank goodness that went well." She sighed.  
  
Jack came over to her and put his face above hers.  
  
"Now since I did such a good job, can I have a small reward?" He asked, smiling at her.  
  
"Depends." She said smiling back at him.  
  
He leaned over and began kissing her softly and all that jazz. Then he pulled away from her after a few moments. He then pulled her gently to her feet and held her hands.  
  
"Celia, can we take a walk?"  
  
"It's getting late, but okay." She said, holding onto his arm.  
  
So they went towards Celia's favorite spot and sat down.  
  
"I love it how the moon is reflected off the water," Celia said looking at the water.  
  
"Celia, can I ask you something?" Jack said a few moments later.  
  
"Anything." Celia said unaware.  
  
They stood up and he reached into his pocket to bring out the blue feather.  
  
"Celia, will you marry me?"  
  
Celia looked at the feather in awe, then tears of happiness came to her eyes. She threw her arms around Jack's neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Of course I will!"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
END CHAPTER 6  
  
RuRu: Not to bad I guess! I mean, they are getting married, but I can promise that you haven't heard the last of Marlin! (  
  
Chichiri: They can't be happy for two seconds can they? No da!  
  
RuRu: NOPE! -  
  
Cheers to the fans of Harvest Moon! PEACE! 


	8. Runaway

**RuRu**: HOWDEE! I am reeeeaaaallllyyyy sorry about not updating sooner. Writers block sucks. I have an announcement to make before I continue with the chapter. I am getting really tired of this Zeo, it's becoming really annoying, and I'm not kidding around this time. I know you want to speak your mind, but please get all the facts before you call my story stupid again. Thank you. Now on to my "thank you's"! PuddingGurl, Cass, Jake are the people I want to say thank you too the most right now. They e-mailed me and stuff, and I really appreciated that. As for everyone else who reviewed thanks, your reviews keep me writing this story. Your all special too me! :3  
  
**Chichiri**: Yup, and lookey! The words are bold and stuff! No da!  
  
**RuRu**: Yup, I found out how! ::Holds up Canadian flag and waves it around::  
--------------------------------------------  
**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Harvest Moon a Wonderful Life, if a person were to entrust me with such a valuable treasure I wouldn't be writing this story!   
_----------------------------------------

**Chapter 7? (I forget these numbers )**  
  
**Runaway**  
  
It had been 3 days since Jack had purposed to Celia and there had been no comment from Marlin yet. He wasn't relaxing just yet though, but the thought of Marlin finally leaving them alone was music to his ears. He knew that Marlin hadn't given up; it wasn't his nature. Celia kept insisting that she was thrilled with the outcome of it all; she said that somehow that "little fight" had made them closer.  
  
There were only a few things that baffled Jack. The fact the Muffy was working with Marlin freaked Jack out. He knew it had to be for a good reason, but since that night he hadn't seen Muffy in town or at the bar. He was beginning to ponder the thought that she "took off" so to speak. Celia was still disgusted with Muffy and she had made up her mind that she wasn't going to ever forgive Muffy.  
  
Jack was in his house still thinking about how it was all going to turn out when Celia came to the door. He got up from his bed and opened the door to greet her.  
  
"Hi!" She said, hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" He asked, smiling.  
  
"Vesta heard about our plans, isn't that wonderful? She asked if she was going to be my maid of honor...."  
  
Jack shuddered at the thought of Vesta in a dress.  
  
"....but I had to tell her no, and that it was going to be very simple." Celia finished.  
  
Jack let out a heavy sigh of relief.  
  
"So, have you talked to Muffy yet?" Celia asked, a trace of irritation in her voice.  
  
"Haven't even **seen** her." Jack said, walking out the door with Celia towards town.  
  
"Well, I can't decide if that's a good or bad thing." Celia said, frowning.  
  
They had made their way in to town to talk to Ruby and Tim, the owners of the Inner Inn. They entered the hotel to smell Ruby's delicious cooking. They greeted Tim at the desk and walked in the kitchen. Ruby was busy at work making dinner for the occupants of the inn. Jack looked around for Rock and Nami, but they were out somewhere.  
  
"So what brings you two here?" Tim asked Jack, while Celia helped Ruby.  
  
"Just came to ask how things were here." Jack replied, smiling as Ruby gave Celia tips on cooking.  
  
"Things here are okay, but I'm a little concerned with Nami and Muffy. They seem to be getting more and more depressed...." Tim stated, shaking his head.  
  
"What?" Jack asked, his head jerking in Tim's direction.  
  
"You haven't heard? Muffy left for a few days and Nami has disappeared. I'm very worried about both of them. Nami left a note saying Muffy had invited her, but she didn't say if that was the reason she went...." Tim said sighing.  
  
"So, Muffy left and Nami might have gone with her?" Jack asked, trying to sum it all up.  
  
"Yes, that's correct. We can't figure out where they went though...."  
  
"Makes sense, probably didn't want people too know. I wouldn't if I wanted to get away...." Celia said, not looking up from her work.  
  
"I'm just worried about the poor dears, what if something awful happens to them. Oh, I feel so helpless." Ruby said in a depressed manner.  
  
Jack looked at Celia and Celia looked at him. It must have been one of those read your thought moments, because they both nodded and bided Tim and Ruby a farewell saying they'd come visit soon, and to call if any news came up. "The whole thing doesn't make any sense...." Celia said, grabbing Jack's hand.  
  
"I agree, why would Muffy run off and take Nami with her." He said, squeezing Celia's hand gently.  
  
"Well, we need to find them Jack, I don't know why, but I'm worried about Muffy the most. Nami knows what its like in the world....Muffy has no idea." Celia said, frowning.  
  
Jack couldn't find the words to reply to her comment.  
  
"Jack we need to find them." Celia said, looking dead at him.  
  
"...."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"You're right....**we'll** go tomorrow morning to search for them." He replied.  
  
He stopped by his farm with Celia still with him as they told Takakura that they were going tomorrow to find Muffy and Nami. Takakura said he'd take care of the animals while Jack was gone, and the crops.  
  
"So, am I staying with you tonight?" Celia asked him.  
  
"If you want, the thought of you staying in the same house as Marlin....really scares me." Jack said seriously.  
  
He didn't like that Celia lived with Vesta and Marlin. Not Vesta in particular, but Marlin, and everyone knew why. Lumina was kind enough to allow Celia to stay with her a lot without an explanation and Nina always lended a helping hand.  
  
"Great! Then it's settled." She said wrapping her arms around Jacks neck.  
  
"Yup." He said, kissing her forehead.  
  
"I need to get clothes though, you stay here and tend to your animals. I'll be right back." She said, breaking away and rushing to her house.  
  
After a few moments of Jack watching her walk away he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She's really happy with you, you know that right?" Takakura said, giving Jack a smile.  
  
"....Yeah, I guess she is...." Jack replied, after thinking a moment.  
  
Celia came back about 15 minutes later with her clothes and other items she'd need. Jack was still with the animals and Takakura was helping him. Celia put all her things in Jack's house and came out to the field. After a few minutes the scientist dude came up to Jack's fences and starting looking at Jack's cows.  
  
"Hey, everything okay?" Jack exclaimed from the other end of the field.  
  
The scientist mumbled a few things and continued with his walk.  
  
"Strange...." Celia muttered, holding on to Jack's arm lightly.  
  
"He does this like everyday. He says he's just taking a walk, but I think he's stalking my animals." Jack said, not looking away from brushing one of his cows.  
  
The three of them took care of Jack's animals, including the chickens, then Celia made everyone dinner. Jack and Takakura quickly ate it, but Celia took her time. Takakura said he had other things to do and that he had to go, but Jack could tell he was uncomfortable.  
  
"Okay, good night Takakura!" Celia said, with a small smile.  
  
"Night." Jack said, as Takakura closed the door.  
  
Celia finished eating and Jack did the dishes; since I think that if you cook it you shouldn't have to clean it. Then they went towards town once more.  
  
"So, remind me, why do **we** have to see Griffin? Not that I mind the guy, I don't, I just don't see why **we** have to tell **him** that we're leaving." Jack said, a little tired from the day's work.  
  
"Because he needs to know we're going to find Muffy and that's that. If people don't know where we are then they'll go looking for us and then it'd be a panic....do I have to continue?" Celia said, having figured it all out.  
  
"Eh-I think I got it...." Jack said, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Good, now lets go." She said, opening the door to the Blue Bar.  
  
Inside it was cool and music could be heard loud and clearly. Griffin was standing behind the counter and Hardy was in front. Jack and Celia greeted Hardy and walked over to Griffin.  
  
"Well, howdy. I thought I might see Jack in here, but not you Celia." Griffin said with a smile.  
  
"Not here for a drink I'm afraid....I wish the visit were that simple...." Celia said, smiling unsurely.  
  
"What's the problem?" Griffin asked, confused.  
  
"No problem, just telling you that Celia and I are going to go looking for Muffy and Nami tomorrow." Jack said.  
  
"Oh, I see, well, if you do find them try and bring them back, but you know that neither of you can force them to come back....right?" Griffin said, looking at both of them.  
  
"We understand." Celia said, answering for both of them.  
  
"Well I wish both of you the best of luck, you'll need it." Griffin said.  
  
"I wish you two luck as well, and take it easy." Hardy stated, having heard the conversation.  
  
Celia and Jack left the bar, and headed back to Jack's farm.  
  
"So, are you sure this is a good idea Celia?" Jack asked, still a little unsure about the whole thing.  
  
"Positive, besides, I'd feel terrible knowing something bad happened to them and we could have helped them." Celia said holding his hand again.  
  
"Right." Jack said, giving Celia a warm smile.  
  
After they arrived back at the farm they immediately got ready to go to bed. Celia changed into her PJ's as did Jack. They brushed their teeth and blah, blah, blah, and then got in bed. They laid there for a few minutes talking about the plans for the next day, and about the wedding. Jack could tell Celia was very excited, and he was happy for that. She snuggled up against his chest and closed her eyes. She must have been tired too, and he wasn't going to complain.  
  
He wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes as well. He knew that this might have been the first truly calm, peaceful moment they had ever had together. He tried to enjoy it, but found himself drifting off to sleep.  
--------------------------------------------  
**END CHAPTER 7**  
---------------------------------------------  
**RuRu**: Ok, that chapter was boring I know, but I'm trying to make these next few chapters interesting. You might like next chapter though....yay....  
  
**Chichiri**: Okay....No da.  
  
**RuRu**: Yeah I wrote, but this was one boring chapter....woo!  
  
_**Cheers to the fans of Harvest Moon! PEACE!**_


	9. Why

**RuRu:** HOWDEE! ::falls over:: Argh, been a **loooooong** time on this story, aye? Yeah, I know, but I had to get my other stories up in chapters....Anyway, I no longer care if people like this story or not, because I'm not the person taking time out of my life to read something I otherwise despise. I'll keep writing this even if no one reads, because I will finish this story. Oh and thanks all for reading and thanks to LCDM as well for standing up for me. Anyways, I love you all for reviewing!

**Chichiri**: Where are you in the story anyway? No da?

**RuRu**: Okay what's happened is Muffy "ran away" and asked Nami to come with her. No they aren't lesbians. Celia decided to be the better person and search for them so she wouldn't have the guilt on her shoulders if anything were to happen to them. Jack is going of course, mostly because of Celia and to find Nami. Any other questions? And that should explain why Celia is finding them in the first place. Enough reviewing, on with chapter...something. AND FOR ALL WHO DON'T KNOW JACK IS THE DEFAULT NAME OF THE CHARACTER FOR HARVEST MOON.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the happy go lucky game that is Harvest Moon a Wonderful Life, trust me, after getting so far in this game without one dang festival besides that summer thing, this game can grow boring.**

**Chapter 8?**

Why 

Jack slowly opened his eyes; he was still tired from the night before. He did, however, keep his regular sleep schedule and woke up and 5:30 AM on the dot. He withdrew his arm from Celia's waist and sat up.

He grumbled and rubbed his eyes frantically trying to wake himself up. Celia mumbled something unidentifiable in her sleep and snuggled up to his side. He looked down and chuckled.

"Your so innocent...." He whispered, stroking her cheek gently.

Celia gave a small smile and sighed, but all signs showed she was still asleep. Jack got up and handed her his pillow to cuddle with as he got dressed. He changed into normal clothes instead of his usual farm clothes. He had regular blue jeans on with a black T-shirt; he brushed his hair and shook it out to create his normal messy hairstyle.

He sighed and walked over to Celia, "Celia, come on, you need to ready." He said, nudging her gently.

"Mmmm no....just a few more minutes...." She mumbled, rolling over with his pillow still in her grasp.

"Okay then." He said, picking her up like you would hold a baby and carrying her away from the bed.

She grumbled and opened her eyes, "It's so early...."

She knew that it had to be before 6 because that was the time she **always **woke up at. Jack smiled and set her down gently, and she began gathering her clothes up to change into. Jack turned away so she could change and after she was done Celia voluntarily began making breakfast.

"I'm gonna go take care of the animals and talk to Takakura okay?" Jack said, standing at the doorway.

Celia nodded and went back to her work. Jack headed towards Takakura's house, but he had already begun making his way towards town to sell what Jack had. Jack sighed and wrote a note telling him to please take care of the animals while they were gone, and that they had been taken care of that morning.

Jack made his way towards the field where his animals where and brushed and bathed every one of them. He made sure they were all fine and milked his two cows. He then went and made sure all his chickens where fine and fed, then took care of his crops before returning 30 minutes later to Celia.

He opened the door and noticed Celia was still cooking some of their breakfast. He got out the plates and other utensils and set them out on the table.

"Sorry if there isn't much, I usually don't cook." He said chuckling.

Celia smiled and finished up what she was doing. She set out the food and let Jack get what he wanted before she did. After eating and cleaning the dishes they went over the plans for that day.

"Okay there are only so many places that Muffy and Nami could have gone, we just need to narrow them all down." Jack said, taking out a small map.

"Right," Celia replied, looking at the map with him.

"Okay, so if Muffy dragged Nami to the city...what would they be doing there?" Celia asked.

"Drinking away their sorrows?" Jack kidded, smirking.

"Oh ha, ha Jack." Celia remarked sarcastically.

"Sorry, anyway, Muffy could've just been in the need to get away from everyone." Jack suggested, shrugging.

"Why would she bring Nami then?" Celia asked, placing her head in her hands.

"Maybe to cover the other story up, or make it look like her and Nami were leaving for good, after all, we all know Nami isn't staying here forever. She's not the kind to just settle down." Jack replied, kicking his feet up on the table and leaning back.

"I just this to hurry and be over with." Celia muttered standing up.

Jack nodded in agreement and stood up as well. He walked over to Celia and wrapped his arms around her tightly, laying his head on hers. She hugged him back and sighed, she was tired of the drama. Jack pulled away slightly and lifted her chin up revealing her tiny smile. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, Celia was slightly shocked by this, but immediately kissed him back.

He was about to deepen their kiss when there was a knock at the door. Jack slowly broke away and sighed, Celia frowned.

"Who is it?!" Jack called.

Instead of answering the door opened to reveal a badly cut up Vesta. She limped into the room and slid down the doorframe, blood spewing out of her open wounds. Celia ran from Jack to aide her "mom".

"VESTA!" Jack cried, frozen.

Vesta sat there gasping for air and holding her left arm; that looked broken. She closed her eyes and coughed, then Celia took a piece of her clothing to put pressure on her worst wound that was up and down her left arm.

Jack snapped back to reality and grabbed his first aide kit from the cabinet; he rushed to Vesta and began cleaning her cuts and gashes.

"Who did this?" Celia asked sternly.

"Marlin..." Was all she could say.

That was enough for Jack; he finished with Vesta, helped Celia lay her on the bed, and flew out the door towards the other farm.

Jack had never been known for violence, nor had he been known for taking another humans life, but if Galen and Tim hadn't stopped him Marlin probably wouldn't be left in one piece. No mercy was shown when Jack "beat the shit outta him," as Galen put it.

Celia had joined Jack moments later in the attempt to calm him, but knew that she wasn't to regretful. She didn't want Jack to kill Marlin, but she didn't want him to get away with what he had done. She came from behind and wrapped her arms around him tightly, pressing her forehead into his back.

"That's enough Jack." She ordered, to a panting Jack.

Marlin turned on his side and coughed up blood, while Hardy checked his bag for a shot. Jack wiped the sweat and blood from his brow, and Celia's grip remained even tighter.

"You...had to touch...her." Marlin stammered, using his scarce energy.

"Shut the hell up, you know what you did..." Jack exclaimed, followed by many other curse words.

Amidst all the chaos and confusion Muffy's blonde head popped out from the hotel door; followed by Nami's exit from the building.

"What's going on?" Nami asked, rubbing her head.

"OH MY GOSH! Marlin!" Muffy cried, running over to him.

"Well looks like you have one fan," Jack began, "To bad she's a backstabbing whore!"

The village joined together in a group gasp; Celia buried her face deeper in his back out of embarrassment.

"That's enough!" Nami yelled.

Everyone's head turned to Nami's furious expression, which even for Nami was rare. Her fists were clenched; a vein was popping out of her head even.

"Look Jack the reason she "ran away" was because she had a **HUGE** crush on you, and you, the oblivious you; didn't even look her way! So she wanted to try and have a chance on getting you. It might seem low to you, but some girls want a shot...though why anyone would waste air on a guy like you I don't know." Nami growled, glaring at Jack fiercely.

Jack's eyes widened and there was a momentary pause before he retorted with, "So she tried to ruin Celia and mine's relationship? That's sick!"

Nami rolled her blue eyes and left the rest up to Muffy.

Muffy stood up from her position beside Marlin, "I'm sick? No...I just really liked you...you would have done the same thing if Celia had gotten with another guy. I mean you just beat Marlin to near death." Muffy pointed out.

There was no answer from Jack, but there was from Celia.

"Jack wasn't the one at fault here! Marlin nearly killed Vesta and Jack too!" Celia yelled, now face to face with Muffy.

"Oh Celia, if anyone's a whore here it's you! You can't decide who you want to trust and marry! Jack or Marlin! Don't cast stones when you're just as much to blame!" Muffy cried back.

"Boy this village makes you lose your sanity..." A random villager mumbled.

END CHAPTER 8? 

**RuRu: **Wowo, that was short and action packed! Yay!

**Chichiri: **Yup! I think Jack should leave! No da!

**RuRu:** Wowo, Chichiri! Your smart! That's the chappie preview as well!

Cheers to the fans of Harvest Moon. PEACE!


End file.
